Fair Game
by Zaskaea
Summary: Friends forcing you to have a girl around for the evening? Check. So not prepared? Check. Chivalrous roommate to supply awkwardness and possibly make you need to rethink your personal ideals? Dammit. Check. -AU-


After my age of inactivity, I churned this out yesterday after remembering it was Valentine's Day in, like... 24 hours? I'm such an idiot at times, seriously; I missed _Christmas_ already.

This oneshot is vaguely based on drunken behaviour I've seen (between two straight guys, lol).

Good times.

*I think my laptop is going to die.*

* * *

><p>Tsuna usually spent the infamous 14th day of February alone, unhappily lamenting just how alone he was and that his virginity at 21 was the prime culprit in causing his bastard of a Godfather Reborn to send him condoms as a 'gift' for a fourth year in a row. It was a sort of twisted tradition, and one he didn't think would be stopping any time soon.<p>

Seriously, the young brunet had an embarrassingly large stash beneath his bed already (it had been growing every year since he was sixteen), and he didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing that he'd not touched them yet. So, as usual, Tsuna already imagined himself walking home into his flat to find his Godsend-roommate Giotto holding up a dangerously large quantity of alcohol with a pitiful smile on his face since the moment he left work.

Perhaps it was just Giotto being nice; him staying back to help Tsuna through a depressing night, that was. The brunet was fully aware of the fact that the other man had the power to potentially pick up anyone he liked and possess multiple girlfriends if he wanted to, but for some reason the blond just laughed whenever Tsuna would bring up that fact.

However, on this certain year, Tsuna found himself needing to drastically alter his plans.

The first call from Gokudera already had Tsuna worried. "Tenth? Are you doing anything tonight?"

Of course, Gokudera didn't seem to realise just how provocative that sounded when paired with the date, but Tsuna's awkward stuttering fit quickly solved the problem. "Oh, I was just wondering, don't be worried! Please enjoy yourself, Tenth!"

_Click._

Tsuna was left sitting at his desk with one of the most freaked-out expressions he'd worn in his life, to the point that his co-worker Bianchi was able to effortlessly shove an aspirin in the young man's mouth and walk off without any problems arising whatsoever.

Next, Haru called. "Hello, Tsuna-kun! Getting anyone some flowers this year?"

Wincing to himself, all the flustered young man could really answer with was, "No…?"

"Well then, make no plans. You're going to be busy this evening!"

It was only several calls later from a variety of his friends that Tsuna realised he'd effectively been press-ganged into having Kyoko Sasagawa visit his flat for a 'friendly romantic dinner'(whatever the fuck that was supposed to be). How it had happened, he didn't really know, but it certainly proved something about his ability to sense danger over the phone.

Haru's argument had been along the lines of "Well, it's not like you have anything better to do!", which was a horrible blow to the poor young man's pride.

_Well_, thought Tsuna, as he narrowly missed his computer screen in the act of performing a painful head-desk, _this calls for a panic attack._

Kyoko, one of Tsuna's oldest friends, was a past crush of his and now someone he saw as more of a sister than anything else. Of course, there was always that annoying (and, Tsuna often thought, shameful) part of his male mind that saw the pretty young woman as a potential bed-mate should it be needed. Of course, whenever that thought dared to arise Tsuna usually ended up smacking himself in the face and (much to Giotto's chagrin) manically tearing up any pictures of indecently dressed women he saw, no matter where they were found (newspaper adverts included).

As a result, Giotto had become quite the master in finding hiding places for the precious little porn he owned.

Kyoko's recent return from Europe (where she'd been staying for her studies) was celebrated greatly by her friends, and now that she was back, Tsuna could have expected the hints he was getting from those close to him. He was glad for her return and respected the redheaded young woman, he really did, so he was unable to tell whether his friends were just trying to put him on edge or really get him a girlfriend.

Time to consult Giotto Vongola, the master of all that was romantic. _Ha ha, _thought Tsuna grimly, _he'll probably have a field day when he hears about this._

* * *

><p>Once out of his car, Tsuna ran up the stairs of his block to the right door and tried not to make it too obvious that his shaking hands were having problems finding the right key. Predictably, the man on the other side heard the jingling sounds being made and saved Tsuna the trouble, coming to open it for him. As usual, Giotto wasn't wearing much (i.e. loose pants, and nothing else), but Tsuna was past the point of being reduced to a blushing mess because he'd become quite used to it over the years. He had come to learn that it was simply what Giotto did and that he should just shut up, <em>appreciate<em>, and enjoy the show.

It still didn't help to aid Tsuna's iner self-control, however.

"You seem tense, darling." Giotto observed slyly, and Tsuna shook his head despairingly, pushing past the taller man.

"Oh, I am, honey." He bit back, causing Giotto to raise an eyebrow. Tsuna didn't usually go along with the inside joke of pet names that had started way back as a result of a certain Bovino taking his personal 'annoyance' level too far. Something was definitely off.

"What's wrong?" Giotto asked, watching curiously as his flatmate unceremoniously dumped himself on the nearest couch, stomach down. Tsuna groaned in response.

"I've got _two hours. _Shoot me now, please."

Tsuna couldn't hide his surprise when something actually did hit him on the forehead; raising his head and looking down at the pillow beneath him, he saw a small heart-shaped candy lying there.

"What… What's this?" he asked, a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

Giotto laughed then, sitting down on the sofa opposite Tsuna's with a thump. "I found these on my desk today, from 'anonymous'. You seem to have forgotten that you and Reborn aren't the only ones with a weird Valentine's Day gimmick."

Jogging his memory, Tsuna laughed when he remembered what Giotto was referring to. "They're from G, aren't they?" he asked, and the shirtless Giotto smirked, pushing a hand into his fluffy hair. Tsuna twitched, wondering why the hell there weren't any photographers around to capture the image and stick it on a magazine cover.

"His department colleagues practically force him into it every year. Maybe I shouldn't have introduced him in that way…"

That brought back some amusing memories. "I am Giotto, and this is my beloved G…" Tsuna was having a hard time hiding his grin as he recited what Giotto had apparently said. The blond man opposite snorted, shaking his head at their goofiness.

"I wish I could have seen his face when I said that." He admitted with an amused grin. "So, what's your problem?"

Tsuna sighed tiredly once he had unwrapped his candy and popped it into his mouth. "It's my friends, Giotto." He explained. "I really love them and all, but honestly, sometimes they make me want to strangle something."

"Something or some_one_?" Giotto enquired, and the man smirked once he spotted Tsuna raising an eyebrow at him in a 'really?' manner.

"They've practically forced me into having Kyoko-chan around for dinner tonight at seven. I can't _cook _to save my _life_, and I really don't want to screw up in front of her even if she is just a friend!"

Maybe it was a good thing Tsuna didn't see Giotto's expression at that second, because he probably wouldn't have liked it.

_Yeah, you really could do without more fail to pile onto your loser status, _an inner voice that sounded freakishly like Reborn's decided to pipe up in Tsuna's mind.

Meanwhile, Giotto had taken on quite a thoughtful look. "Order a take-out?" he suggested, causing Tsuna to almost fall off the sofa. Evidently, the brunet's panic switch had been successfully activated.

"Are you _nuts_?" he exclaimed, sitting up hastily. "You can't expect to come clean by serving a girl _take-out _on Valentine's Day!"

"And you'd know?" Giotto quipped, forcing Tsuna to admit the dark truth.

"… Touché. B-but seriously, what should I do?"

"Make something exotic." Giotto suggested, stretching his arms behind his head. "If she's just a friend, this should be no more than a pleasant evening chat, right?"

Defeated, Tsuna buried his face in his hands and moaned. "I've _never_ been good with girls, and this just takes the cake. Does God hate me or something?"

"Of course not-" Giotto began, but for _some_ reason Tsuna's blatantly obvious 'you're one to talk!' expression shut him up rather quickly.

"I suppose I could surprise her with flowers or something, to at least appear a _bit _chivalrous…" Tsuna thought aloud. "I guess I still have time to run down to the florist's…"

"And while you do, I'll prepare the dinner." Giotto said, standing up. Tsuna froze, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Giotto… you'd actually…?"

"Don't worry, Tsuna. I'll do the Italian chef number as long as you promise not to do my washing ever again."

Tsuna blushed furiously, wishing he could sink through the sofa and into the floor. He honestly hadn't meant to, but somehow he'd fallen victim to the ridiculous cliché red-sock-in-white-washing incident. Now, the majority of Giotto's lighter underwear was a pleasant shade of sakura pink; not that the older man minded too much. He'd simply joked that it just gave him even more of an excuse to walk around with minimal wear.

"Giotto… you're the best." Tsuna breathed a mental sigh of relief, getting up and approaching his friend. Giotto just shook his head, ruffling Tsuna's hair before heading to the kitchen.

"I'll do what I can. Is there anything specific you want, or should I surprise you?"

"Surprise me. I can't pronounce most of those dishes anyway." Tsuna pulled a face, beginning to rummage through his blazer pockets for his wallet. "Um, I'll be back within twenty minutes."

"Sure, kick back." Giotto called from the kitchen. "I can go out when Kyoko arrives, if you like. I don't want to be in your way."

Tsuna had already exploded out with the words "_Hell no!_" before he could stop himself.

Poking his head around the kitchen entrance, Giotto only helped to fuel Tsuna's embarrassment with the purely suggestive smile he wore. "I-I-I just mean, you know… ohh, dammit. Just stay, please?" Tsuna gave in, running for the door before Giotto could comment on just how potentially _gay _that moment had looked.

Well, really, he was one to talk.

Twenty minutes later, Tsuna was back and literally drooling at the smell coming from the kitchen. Heck, he'd always known that Giotto cooked orgasmic pasta, but today he was obviously putting in that little bit more… something.

"This alright?" he asked once he spotted the shorter brunet standing in the kitchen entrance with glazed eyes. "I'm sure I can trust you with this sauce while I just put a shirt on. I don't want to end up stealing your Madonna away from you."

Tsuna huffed, giving Giotto a useless smack on the side as the blond man walked past him, laughing all the while. That was another thing. While Giotto simply bathed in his own confidence, Tsuna still had to kick the childish habit of being quite sensitive to nudity.

_Yeah, no wonder you're still a virgin, _the Reborn voice made an unpleasant return.

* * *

><p>It was half past six before Tsuna had cleared up the main rooms in the flat and made everything presentable, and then he almost drove Giotto mad while trying to work out what shirt to wear.<p>

"You're like a _woman._" The blond had complained. "Do you need help with your choice of heels, too?" Cue the second playful smack and a boyish scuffle on the floor when Giotto tried to get his younger flatmate into a headlock.

_At_ half-past six, however, Tsuna was nearly driven to a heart attack when the doorbell rang and Giotto answered it (Kyoko said she was coming at seven, so it couldn't be her, right?).

It was.

Just about stifling the panicked cry threatening to escape his throat, Tsuna shoved Giotto from the doorway and took his place, giving the woman waiting there a deep bow before greeting her verbally. "K-Kyoko, good evening! Please, come in."

"I do hope this isn't inconvenient." The redhead said apologetically, stepping into the lounge area. "I did intend to arrive at seven, but for some reason Haru insisted on giving me a lift at ten past six…"

_Dammit, of course! Why is it always Haru!_

"No, honestly, it's fine." Tsuna assured her, helping Kyoko to remove her coat. That was when the young woman focused her attention on the one to have originally opened the door for her; dressed in a tight-fitting black shirt and grey jeans, Giotto nodded to her respectfully.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Sasagawa." He said smoothly, sounding far more serene than Tsuna had managed to. "My name is Giotto."

With a significant blush on her cheeks, Kyoko bowed at the same time the blond did. "Ah… throughout my absence, I have only heard of you from friends; it's nice to finally meet you, Giotto-san-"

"Just Giotto, please." The man stated, before catching the look Tsuna was giving him over the young woman's shoulder. The message was clear.

_She's __my__ 'date', you Casanova._

"The meal is almost done… It was timed to be ready on your arrival." Tsuna explained, leading Kyoko to one of the sofas. "I hope you don't mind waiting for maybe ten minutes?"

"Oh, it's fine." Kyoko smiled sweetly. "It is my fault for being early, after all."

"Want me to back off?" Giotto asked once Tsuna and Kyoko were seated. "I am assuming you two would like some time alone."

Surprisingly, it was Kyoko who interjected. "Why don't you stay? More people make better conversation, don't they?"

Tsuna realised then that he should have seen that coming; it was just like Kyoko. With a polite smile, Giotto sat down on an armchair adjacent to the sofa the other two had taken. "So, you are living with Tsuna?" the woman began, surprising the brunet with her forwardness. "I still can't believe this is my first time meeting you, Giotto…"

Giotto, obviously thinking the same thing about the young woman's bluntness, expertly hid any shock he may have experienced behind that professionally calm face of his. "Yes, Miss. For three years now."

"Oh, how nice! You two must get on really well."

"Oh, that we do." Giotto agreed, causing Tsuna's face to explode into a flaring blush with the wink he sent him. What was worse; Kyoko saw it all.

"Why are you blushing, Tsuna?" she asked with total innocence, and Tsuna began to seriously consider throwing a pillow at Giotto's smug face.

But that would be immature.

"Oh, nothing." He replied lamely, knowing that the overused 'it's too hot in here' excuse would have been just as bad. "You… you get used to having the same person around you after a while."

"You find me boring, Tsuna?" Giotto raised his eyebrows. "I am hurt."

"You are _not." _Tsuna argued, and to his bewilderment Kyoko began to giggle. Seriously, after years of growing a pair she still laughed when he tried to be assertive? That sucked. That really, really sucked.

"I would enjoy having a housemate again," the girl admitted, folding her hands together on her lap, "but Haru and I found separate homes a year ago. It's not too bad though, since we are still able to visit each other frequently."

"Is Haru any less crazy than she used to be?" Tsuna asked, and Kyoko giggled for a second time.

"I can't say that she isn't…"

"Crazy?" Giotto spoke up. "The chainsaw type or a different variant?"

Tsuna nearly choked on his own saliva there. Giotto was obviously doing his best to make this as awkward as possible, and he was damn well _succeeding_. Fortunately, the blond saved himself by standing up and looking towards the kitchen. "The food is probably ready by now." He informed the others. "Do enjoy; I'll leave you two alone. Good evening, Miss Sasagawa." With that, he began to head towards one of the back rooms, but Kyoko was looking quite confused.

"Giotto, where are you going?"

Tsuna turned to face her, puzzled. _Is she… oh, yeah. This is Kyoko we're talking about._

"Don't you want to eat with us? Or… or is the meal only made for two…"

"N-no, there's enough!" Tsuna butted in frantically, not wanting to displease the girl. "H-honestly, Giotto, where do you think you're going? Of course y-you're eating with us!"

Giotto turned, a questioning expression on his face before he sighed and smiled. "Naturally." He said. "There _is_ enough for three."

And that was where the strangeness began.

Kyoko, embracing her (extremely) feminine side, was delighted with the flowers Tsuna had purchased and even moved the vase onto the table by herself, insisting that good decoration was a must. Following that, she politely accepted the serving Tsuna offered her and for the first ten minutes of eating, no one spoke a word.

Until.

"Could you please pass us the pepper, honey?"

Tsuna nearly had a coronary.

_Shittt. Shitshitshitshit- _

"Oh, you're funny, Giotto-san!" Kyoko laughed, displaying no confusion _whatsoever _at the fact that Giotto had just called her apparent date 'honey'. Tsuna, unable to answer back, was still rapidly downing water to clear the pasta he'd almost choked on.

Giotto, laid-back as ever, already had the situation well under his control. "Oh, it's just a joke we hold, Miss Kyoko. It has often been pointed out that at times, Tsuna and I almost take on the respective roles of husband and wife in this household."

_You. Cannot. Be. Serious._

Tsuna was _done_ playing innocent. "Of course, sweetheart." He smiled sweetly, utilising the bit of Reborn nature he'd picked up through the time he'd been under the man's wing. "That also includes the occasional dispute that arises when certain people fail to stick to the cleaning rota."

"O-oh…" Kyoko raised a hand to her mouth, looking surprised. "Is that so?" she directed the question at Giotto.

"Oh yes, he's terrible." Tsuna sighed dramatically. "After all these years…"

… _Two can play at this game, Giotto._

The Italian, on the other hand, was trying desperately to hide his smugness. He'd never admit it to anyone else, but he absolutely loved it when Tsuna's more daring side took hold. He was like a completely different person then, and actually gave the blond a run for his money when it came to deviousness.

"Here's your pepper." The younger of the two said, handing Giotto said object and making an extra effort to touch his friend's hand as much as possible through the short contact. Giotto caught the hint quite quickly, and in an expert means of backfire he rose off his chair slightly only to reach out and slowly brush the corner of his napkin against Tsuna's damp lips, after which said boy once again lost to a ferocious blush.

Kyoko, on the other hand, was _still giggling._

"You had some sauce on your face, Tsuna." Giotto explained as if nothing had happened. However, on the inside, he was silently celebrating the fact that he had _so _won that one. Tsuna's silence said it all.

"Yes... you do seem close." Kyoko calmed herself down a little. "Quite a contrast to when Gokudera and Yamamoto had to share accommodation in University, don't you think, Tsuna?"

_Say something, you idiot!_

"S-sure…"

"Tsuna, are you alright? You seem to be quite flushed." Giotto asked with faux concern in his voice. Tsuna's eyebrow twitched. _Oh no you __**don't**__._

"Giotto, I-I appreciate your concern for me, but honestly, there is n-nothing wrong…"

_What? What-? Why the heck am I stuttering again?_

_Gah!_

"I'll take your word for it." Giotto smiled at him and stood, his empty plate in hand. When he walked past Tsuna to place it in the dishwasher, he once again ruffled the younger man's hair, and Tsuna sure as hell didn't miss how the blond's hand sank to caress his jaw line for a little bit too long for it to be normal.

Tsuna clenched his teeth. Giotto, that damn tease, was obviously pushing him to his limits because he thought it'd be funny for him to snap in front of poor Kyoko (who was probably completely scandalised by now).

Or, maybe not. "That pasta was absolutely amazing. You're a wonderful chef, Tsuna." That smile sent the brunet's pulse reeling.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan, b-but… Giotto helped, too, you see."

_Woah. Hold your horses. Why the hell did I just admit that?_

"That's a fantastic team effort." The young woman continued before Tsuna could start another mental battle; with a sincere beam, she put Tsuna's panicked mind at ease once more. "Well done to both of you."

With those kind words, dessert was a lot easier to take than Tsuna would have thought after that (in his opinion) disastrous main course. Giotto was apparently done with his mind games, but Tsuna couldn't help but think that actually, it had been sort of fun… Kyoko's presence aside.

After perhaps another half-hour of small-talk, the group was alerted by a car horn sounding some way below the kitchen window, and Kyoko rose from her seat, her bag in hand. "That's most probably Haru." She explained, and Tsuna was quick to intervene.

"A-ah, Kyoko-chan, I was originally intending to drive you home, although…"

"Oh, no, it's nothing personal. Haru is just returning home from an outing of her own, and she drives past here as it is. It saves petrol, doesn't it?" Kyoko filled him in, and Tsuna felt a bit better after that. Helping the girl to wrap up her flowers to take home, he graciously aided her in applying her coat also once she was at the door.

"I'll take you down to the entrance." He offered, and the girl just smiled in reply.

"Goodbye, Miss Kyoko. It's been a pleasure to meet you." Giotto approached the pair, bowing to Kyoko in the Japanese style he wasn't used to. Once both he and the young woman had straightened up again, Kyoko nodded and raised a hand to her scarf.

"Likewise, Giotto." She responded, following Tsuna out of the door as he held it open for her.

The brunet and Kyoko descended the stairs in a comfortable silence, and it was only when they reached the block's entrance that the girl finally spoke again.

"I really enjoyed myself, Tsuna. Thank you very much for that wonderful meal... It's great to see friends again after my time away."

No longer shy, Tsuna shook his head. "It was a pleasure." He said before leaning in and giving Kyoko a short kiss on the cheek, something she returned before they moved apart again. "I assume I'll be seeing you again next week at Yamamoto's party, too."

"Yes, that is right. Oh, and Tsuna, thank you also for finally introducing me to Giotto. You really do have a wonderful boyfriend… H-he's rather handsome, too…"

Tsuna stalled completely at that, not even registering that Kyoko had taken her leave; once he finally took another breath, he was standing in an empty entrance hall.

_You really do have a wonderful boyfriend._

Those words echoed through his mind repeatedly, and Tsuna forced himself to sit down on the stairs to clear his head for a moment. "Boyfriend…?" his mouth moved on its own as he tried to recover from the shock. _I…_

What did that mean? Had she honestly mistaken them as lovers simply through the little mishaps at mealtime? Tsuna felt his heart flutter. It had just been a joke, and a sort of rivalry at that. But rivalry over what?

To see who snapped first?

_Now that I think about it, what the _fuck _was that, anyway?_

_Was it… flirting?_

_Oh my God._

Suddenly, a feeling of unwelcome helplessness overtook Tsuna, and he didn't even notice when thick, hot tears began to stream down his face and into his waiting hands. _I'm… I'm so stupid._

"Tsuna?" a voice called from some way up the stairs, and when the brunet didn't answer, Giotto's footsteps grew closer until the man was standing right next to him.

"Tsuna, you've been down here for quite some time now… oh, _shit_. _Tsuna_! What happened?" Sinking down beside his friend, Giotto tenderly placed an arm around the smaller man's shoulder and pulled him close. "Tsuna…?"

When the smaller man finally raised his head, he had a strange half-smile on his lips, as if he was torn between crying more and breaking into laughter.

"Giotto, am I stupid?" he asked, much to the other man's surprise.

"Stupid?" Giotto shook his head and let his eyelids sink partially over his shining amber irises. "Of course you're not, Tsuna. Look, if you're upset about what I did when Kyoko was around, you have every right to receive an apology from me."

"But… that's not it." Tsuna frowned, turning away.

"It isn't?"

"Of course not, _dear_." Tsuna replied, and found himself hiccupping with laughter at how bizarre that suddenly sounded. "_Three years _now. I'm just blind, totally blind, and I think Kyoko kicked some sense into me for a reason."

"Oh?"

"Have you ever had a lover, Giotto?" Tsuna asked quietly, and the blond couldn't bring it over himself to lie.

"Yes, but… not any more. It ended somewhat badly, so I thought I'd take a while to cool down. Anyway, why bother looking around now that I've got you with me every day?" he squeezed Tsuna gently.

"This is exactly what I mean. I'm stupid." Tsuna whispered for the umpteenth time, and with that he turned, facing Giotto directly. Their faces were close, but not dangerously so. "Dammit, I'm not fourteen anymore. I should be able to take matters into my own hands, right?"

"I guess so." Giotto smiled that _incredible _smile, the one that Tsuna didn't think he'd ever seen anyone else accomplish. You could call it… totally unique.

"It was nice to see Kyoko again." Tsuna admitted, pulling his knees up to his chest. Giotto just nodded.

"I can see why you once had a crush on her. She's a really nice young lady."

"Mh… Th-thanks again for helping me. I'm really grateful."

"No sweat."

A peaceful few moments of silence passed, until Tsuna finally gathered his guts and looked over to Giotto again, this time purposefully moving in a bit closer, just enough for Giotto to sense something was up. The older man obviously got the hint, because he said nothing, allowing his eyes to search Tsuna's expression instead, as if he was trying to work out what was going on in the brunet's very mind. But somewhere deep down, Tsuna thought that he knew.

Giotto remained still as his friend leaned in, and Tsuna was purely shocked by the electrifying feeling that shot through him when his lips brushed against those of Giotto; surely he'd never experienced that when he'd kissed other people. Fortunately, Giotto was understanding, and remained completely frozen as Tsuna gave himself time to recover.

Still in a more experimental fashion, Tsuna repeated his action, leaning his whole torso forward to reach Giotto's face. His mouth once again made contact with Giotto's lips, a pleasant warmth leaking into him through the special touch. Craving for greater intimacy, Tsuna moved his lips, repeatedly separating from and diving back in to the heat he'd found. When Giotto picked up on the other male's increasing confidence, he too moved, boldly snatching the smaller man's bottom lip with his teeth.

Tsuna was thoroughly embarrassed by the moan that escaped him in that moment, but when Giotto's tongue began to involve itself in the kiss, he found no use in trying to keep the sounds back.

It was wonderful.

_I don't know what I'm doing, but…_

_This is nice._

"Truthfully… why have you never have a lover while living with me?" Tsuna asked in a gasping voice as he pulled away, though refusing to move away far enough from Giotto for their noses not to touch.

"It... really was guilt... and a sense of responsibility, I guess. And a little bit of something I couldn't explain until I opened my eyes." Was Giotto's reply, and Tsuna gave a breathless smile as a warm hand wiped away his tears and the other pulled him yet closer to the person beside him. "Just give yourself a moment." The Italian said softly, and Tsuna nodded weakly, trying to steady his breathing as he nestled into Giotto's embrace. The man was giving him time to think. Giotto _knew_ just how confused he was, but...

When Tsuna turned to rest his face on Giotto's strong shoulder, his breath tickling the skin of the other's neck, the older man realised that it was probably the right time to confirm Tsuna's newfound feelings.

Or, maybe not newfound. Maybe just unobserved.

"This might be new to you Tsuna, but I promise you that everything's alright. Take as long as you need to think about this-"

"J-just ask me, Giotto. I'm willing to t-try. I won't freak out... I think." Tsuna chuckled quietly, and Giotto finally caved.

"So... at a risk of sounding cheesy, can I be your Valentine?" he questioned softly, pushing his nose into Tsuna's fluffy, sweet-smelling locks. The latter could only hiccup as he felt his tears return, but this time they were the type that accompanied overwhelming joy.

Really, why was Giotto even bothering to ask?

Oh, yeah. _Your fault, stupid._

"O-of course you can." Tsuna laughed, and really, there wasn't that much else to be said, because the eagerness to return to their room won over any doubts the pair may have had.

* * *

><p>"So, Kyoko? How was it? Tell us! Tell us!" One Haru Miura demanded frantically as soon as Kyoko stepped into the vehicle, a satisfied smile on her face. At the wheel, Gokudera re-started the engine and tossed his spent cigarette out of the window.<p>

"Quiet down, stupid woman!" he snapped, although he was undoubtedly just as eager to get the news as Haru was; the strain in his voice said it all.

"Giotto-san is very nice." The redhead replied, getting comfortable. "Tsuna really is quite lucky."

"I kn_oooo_w." Haru emphasized the vowel, widening her eyes. "He's so hot, isn't he?"

Gokudera rolled his eyes at that and gave the woman a sharp poke, earning an outraged cry in response. "_Oi!_"

"Stop being such a fangirl!"

"His face when I mentioned the word 'boyfriend' was… it was quite unreadable, to be honest." Kyoko admitted, paying no attention to Haru and Gokudera's little argument. "But I must say that their interactions during the meal were interesting…"

"Interesting? Interesting how?" Haru pressed.

"I don't think they realised it themselves, but it was… you could have called it indiscreet flirting."

At that, Gokudera obtained quite a bizarre expression. "What the _hell_ does that mean?"

"That doesn't matter!" Haru argued. "What _does_ matter is… do you think that it _worked_?"

"I do hope so." Kyoko smiled. "Tsuna seemed a little shell-shocked when I left."

"I knew it! That's called _realisation!_" Haru cheered, nearly pumping her fist into the car roof. "We'll know by tomorrow, that's for sure."

Kyoko giggled, agreeing with what the other girl was implying. "I am quite excited…"

"Boom! Hey, I bet you a _whole night's_ worth of drink that Giotto tops, Kyoko Sasagawa." Haru said suddenly, and in the front of the car Gokudera did his best to block out the 'girl talk' that was commencing behind him.

Kyoko picked up on the challenge instantly. "Ah, Haru… you have to think _outside _the box sometimes." The redhead of the two smiled, but this time the sugary sweetness of it all had a slightly more… sinister(?) air to it. Accepting the handshake her friend was offering, Kyoko leaned back in her seat, looking back at the building she had just exited as Gokudera pulled out of the parking space he'd taken.

Yes. Tomorrow would definitely be fun.

"So… _you're on_."

* * *

><p>And so Tsuna was finally able to shift that condom stash- *shot*<p>

I'm not really sure I like how this turned out, but I wanted to keep it short-ish. Well, short for my standards at any rate. :S

OOC Kyoko was entirely intentional. Honestly, she hardly has a personality as it is (no offence to anyone who really likes her), so I just thought I'd screw around a bit. XD I don't hate her, she's just… bland?

Review if you like, but it would be nice. Happy fanfic reading and writing, everyone!

~Zaskaea


End file.
